clannadfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Pikachurin
Collective characters Do you think that creating "collective character" profiles would be a good idea? For example, we never get to know the names of the rugby club members, but they do play a small role in the story. So should we create "rugby club members", "delinquent gangs" articles and so on? Nuts4everafter 21:01, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I think that'd be great. It was just that I didn't know whether it would be too strange to have a character named "Rugby Club" or "Delinquent Gang". But if you think it's okay, I'll get going with it. But we'll have a tough time with the seiyuus! By the way, I was also thinking of creating new articles for the clannad mabinogi and sorarado albums. Could you tell me how you extract those 30 second samples from the original song? I'd like to include some of them. Nuts4everafter 21:14, July 30, 2010 (UTC) It would be so great if you could do that for me! Movie Maker crashes often on my computer and, on the rare occasions when it doesn't, it takes a long time to save videos (I mean, when I was preparing the Air soundtrack, it took on average around 26 minutes to save a 4 minute one). As you know, I've posted like... all of the Clannad sountracks that exist on my YouTube account, so you can visit my profile to look for anything. To start with, I'd just need a sample of "Ana" and the six tracks of the original Sorarado album. If we see that this method works, we can continue with the rest of the soundtracks. Thank you very much! Nuts4everafter 21:26, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Rounded borders With regard to your recent changes to MediaWiki:Monaco.css, you should be aware that the "-moz-border-radius" declarations only affects Mozilla Firefox, and not Chrome, Opera, Netscape, Konqueror, or Safari, the other major browsers that support rounded borders. For each of the "-moz-border-radius" attributes you specify, I would recommend you add an identically-defined "-webkit-border-radius" (Webkit) and "border-radius" (CSS3) declaration. To find the full code of what you need, I suggest you use http://border-radius.com/, since they all use different declarations for, say, "top-right". Cheers, 〆''vonPreußen／'''talk :Mozilla uses Gecko, so you'll still need to use the "-moz-border-radius" declaration. 〆''vonPreußen／''talk'' ::The webkit setup looks well, but you've not added CSS3 declarations (which will likely become more useful once Internet Explorer 9 is released, since it's supposed to have "increased support" for CSS3). You also seem to have a disparity between "8px" and "0.8em" declarations (I assume you wanted the ones specified for the Mozilla ones for the following code). The full code for your various sections should be, with simplified declarations for the latter half... #page_tabs li { -moz-border-radius-topleft: 8px; -moz-border-radius-topright: 8px; -webkit-border-top-left-radius: 8px; -webkit-border-top-right-radius: 8px; border-top-left-radius: 8px; border-top-right-radius: 8px; background: #DDD; } #sidebar_1 dt { -moz-border-radius-topright: 0.8em; -moz-border-radius-topleft: 0.8em; -webkit-border-top-left-radius: 0.8em; -webkit-border-top-right-radius: 0.8em; border-top-left-radius: 0.8em; border-top-right-radius: 0.8em; } #wikia_page, #page_tabs li.selected { background: #EEE; color: #333; -moz-border-radius-topright: 0.4em; -moz-border-radius-topleft: 0.4em; -webkit-border-top-left-radius: 0.4em; -webkit-border-top-right-radius: 0.4em; border-top-left-radius: 0.4em; border-top-right-radius: 0.4em; } .rounded_corners, #wikia_page, #search_box, #link_box, #navigation_widget, #sidebar_1 dl, .community_details, .wk_blogs_title { -moz-border-radius: 0.8em; -webkit-border-radius: 0.8em; border-radius: 0.8em; } .rounded_corners, #page_bar { -moz-border-radius: 0.5em; -webkit-border-radius: 0.5em; border-radius: 0.5em; } ::〆''vonPreußen／'talk :::Ah, I see, though I'm not sure how that works :P :::I'm also not sure what you mean by the templates; could you give me an example of one to look at, please? Thanks again, 〆''vonPreußen／'''talk ::::Oh, wow. I'd never noticed they were supposed to be rounded :P Erm... yeah, probably a good idea. Though alternatively, if, say, a 9px curve is common amongst several templates (and I see it's used multiple times ust in that one), you could create a class on MediaWiki:Common.css to specify that and thn just apply it to the templates using |bodyclass, |aboveclass, etc. That is to say, instead of adding a CSS3 declaration many times to that, simply add .mainround {-moz-border-radius: 9px; -webkit-border-radius: 9px; border-radius: 9px;} to the common CSS, then specify |bodyclass = mainround, etc., and then you could cut out all the style declarations there using the 9px cutoff. 〆''vonPreußen／''talk'' :::::No worries, glad I could help. 〆''vonPreußen／'talk ::::::Try putting it in MediaWiki:Common.css instead of MediaWiki:Monaco.css. It may also take a while for the cache to clear for template transclsuion once it's added. 〆''vonPreußen／'''talk :::::::Whoops... perhaps I wasn't clear. mainround is a class, not a style. So you should specify it using class="mainround", not style="mainround;". Sorry if I was unclear; it looks to be working once that's remedied. 〆''vonPreußen／''talk'' Uh-oh, it seems to be causing bigger problems with <_<. Looking into it. 〆''vonPreußen／'talk :And, fixed. Looking into navboxes now. 〆''vonPreußen／'''talk ::And fixed again. 〆''vonPreußen／''talk'' Kanji Hi there. I'm creating the Rugby Club article, but right now I'm on a computer which doesn't support Japanese text, so all I see are small boxes where kana and kanji should be. I'll create the article and put the corresponding kana/kanji/whatever when I'm on a computer that can actually support Asian characters. I suppose it will be the same with every article I create/edit this weekend. Nuts4everafter 22:02, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Ana lyrics Yes, fixing that would probably be a good idea. However, we really can't do anything about the horrible grammar, I guess. I'll be fixing it today. Do you think that creating a navbox for sorarado and sorarado append (i mean the two cds in a single navbox, like with the clannad original soundtrack navbox which had 3 cds. After all, append is like the sequel.) would be a good idea? Nuts4everafter 22:05, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :Okay. I'm writing the Roaring Ocean article right now, but I can't find an English translation anywhere. I know some Japanese myself and I am slowly translating it, but could you try and look to see if you come find some webpage with the translation? I'm still not too confident about my Japanese skills. Or, if you or another administrator know Japanese, could you revise the translation for me? Nuts4everafter 22:05, August 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Arigatou gozaimasu~ Nuts4everafter 23:49, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :::There went nothing. It came out really, really horribly. Please try to see if you can get anyone to fix it, please. I hope all the other vocal songs will have translations...Nuts4everafter 10:52, August 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::Hmmm... well, at least I tried. I'll fix what she pointed out, and I'll wait until we can get some more feedback. Thank you for notifying me about the message Nuts4everafter 08:12, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Light orbs? Do you think it would be okay to make a page regarding them? They are important to the plot as they appear constantly, so I think it'd be good, but if not I understand.--Red 11 02:33, August 6, 2010 (UTC) RE: Danke~ No problem :P Would have worked a lot faster if I had my computer; I could have had a bot do it all. :P 〆''vonPreußen／'talk How? How did you make the sidebar rounder or curves edges and the navbox and all other templates!--User:LaughingVampire1990|Screaming Goddess]] 12:08, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Then Can i add my own fun shapes at my wiki !? or is there only round edges only!?> Screaming Goddess 15:29, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Round Borders can i use the round borders on my own wikia,did you invented those ? anyway can i put it at my wikia*w:c:Mitsudomoe .<_>--RainbowQueen 13:54, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :i read your past talk and can i ? --RainbowQueen 14:10, August 19, 2010 (UTC) My Mentor as i am establishing new wiki,cutie stuff can you like tutor me at *w:c:Mitsudomoe wiki in decorating i could give you sysops right my sister is too busy both of them.<_>--RainbowQueen 14:29, August 19, 2010 (UTC)